The Unholy Bible: The Old Testament
by Lestat Alexandros
Summary: The life And Times of Lestat Alexandros. The son of Rachel Roth. This is his story. Contains Canon and Non-Canon characters. This story is under Teen Titans because of all the canon characters on here, Rachel shows up the most. R


The Life And Times Of Lestat Alexandros (The Unholy Bible: Old Testament)

Prologue: Intro To Reason

Hello! If you happened to stumble upon this book, surprise! If you have found this deliberately, do I meet your standards? But no matter how you happened upon this book, you know who I am.

In my life, I have done countless things. I have hatched perilous schemes, and pulled off quite a lot of them. Let's go over a couple of my accomplishments. I have been a simply marvelous general of the Royal Athenian Army. I have been an excellent wrestler in the infamous WWE. I have a record of 155-55. I have also played in a band called The Flock. I have recorded 41 CDs, and 164 #1 hit singles. I have been the CEO of the government and was also a bounty hunter. And if you think that's something, then believe me, there's more: A lot more. But most of all, I am a 2,129 year old vampire.

My name is Lestat Alexandros. This is my story.

Chapter 1: Birth Of A Nation

If you were at the Roth household on 119 B.C., you would see a place of shelter that had been torn and left in shambles. This was not because of war. No, that would have been Egypt. This, my friends, is the Roth house in Athens, Greece.

_"Stop!" Was the only thing Rachel had the time to say, before being intruded by a monstrous cock in her vaginal facilities. It seemed like the more she cried out, the faster and harder he thrusted into her.  
"Sorry, but you shouldn't hate me! I'm simply…fulfilling prophecy!"  
A lone shriek of pain was the sign that the deed was done._

Rachel was so bored. Her weeks in bed rest were definitely taking its toll. She heard a pair of footsteps when her friend walked in.

"Hey, Rachel! I brought you some biscuits! They're your favorite, right?"

She opened her eyes, and saw a little green man standing there. He was of a lean build, but still had a few muscles. He was the epitome of ordinary.

He did have one thing going for him. He is a shape shifter; Damn good one too.

"Logan, I thought I said to stay", Rachel said. "You know what? Actually, yeah, they are my favorite."

Rachel took a bite out of one of the biscuits. It wasn't long before the entire batch was consumed.

Logan exclaimed, "Woah! Heh, should've expected that one! Say, I wonder just how big you are…"

Rachel began to chant, "Azarath Metrion…"

"Ok! Ok! I'm leaving! Sheesh! You look like a goddess, why can't you at least act like one?"

"You just don't get it. I'm the opposite of a goddess."

Rachel turned to look into the mirror. She had raven-colored hair down to the hip. She was dressed in a black leotard and a purple cape. Her defining feature was the shining ruby in her forehead. She looked farther down to see her large belly. It looked much like a half of the sun over the horizon as it sets at night.

Logan was starting to say something when Rachel pushed through him to get out of the room. She walked across the hall and entered the lobby.

"Robin! When do we move away?

"When the tower gets built. Until then, we stay here in Athens."

"Great. Any more fish and Logan dies."

"That's ok! From the looks of it, all the fish is turning him into a vegan."

"No way! Beast Boy loves meat!"

Rachel was in the shower when her communicator went off. She jumped out of the steaming shower. She glanced into the mirror to see her breasts bouncing up and down.

She threw on her clothes, did a sweep of the building, and found it empty, as the Titans were gone. She ran into Robin's room and grabbed his metal rod.

All you could hear in the tower were Rachel's moans as she thrust the rod farther and farther inside of her pussy. It was taking all she had not to scream. She started to feel something wet coming down the shaft. But it wasn't hot. No, this didn't feel right. She clicked the button on her communicator.

"Titans! I'm heading to the hospital." It didn't take long before somebody responded.

"Rachel!", Korey replied, "Whatever is the matter?"

"Don't worry. Nothing's wrong. My water just broke."

"Then why are you at the hospital, and not calling the plumber?"

Rachel could hear Robin in the background explaining it all.

"Oh, Rachel! So you're gonna be the mother of children?"

"Heh, yeah."

Surprisingly, Rachel was holding her own in the hospital room. No screaming, no moaning. Just really heavy and paced breathing. An unintelligible noise came out of her mouth as the first child slid out.

"Good job, Rachel! It's a girl! What will you name it?"

Rachel was in heavy thought. She finally came to a conclusion.

"Sophie. Sophie Leah Roth."

The doctors wrote some things down, then they looked back to Rachel.

"Ok. Let's get the others out."

This one was harder than the first. About halfway through, she started to moan. It eventually came out crying.

"Another girl. Name?"

"Sapphira Chryssie Roth. Let's go with that."

The doctors noticed the last child was causing pain. It wasn't long until Rachel was screaming.

"Oh God! Holy shit, it hurts!"

"It'll be over soon, Ms. Roth."

A couple of minutes later, the last child was born.

"Ah! A boy! Name please?"

"Oh, man. That's tough. Can I have some time to think?"

"Sure, Ms. Roth."

In the morning, Rachel was awoken by the doctors.

"Ms. Roth, we would normally give you all the time you need, but we need the name for our records."

"It's ok. I have one ready."

"Good! What is it?"

"Lestat Alexandros."

"What about a middle name?"

"He doesn't need one!"

"Ok. But why did you change the last name?"

"I don't know. I just really like it."

"Ok! We'll be back in a few."

Rachel dozed off to sleep.

"Ms. Roth! We need to speak with you! We need more information."

"What do you need?"

"Well, we were looking at your file, and your age and birthplace are blank."

"I'm from here! Athens!"

"Ok. We believe you. Now, we just need your age."

Rachel bit her lip. She knew this moment would come.

"My…age? Um, well…"

"Please, Rachel! We need to know this to complete your file. Now, how old are you?"

Rachel bowed her head and muttered something under her breath.

"I'm sorry? What did you say?"

Rachel looked up and finally spoke.

"I'm 13."


End file.
